eglantisfandomcom-20200215-history
Meet the Members!
Here's a place to write a short auto-biography! Serious, silly or downright ridiculous, whatever you want! New to the wiki? Add yourself here! Don't like what I wrote, WELL YOU CHANGE IT THEN .-. Eglantis (Also known as Matt, or Matthew) - Raised in really screwed up circumstances and tortured by nights of horrific prophecy from Darktew, Matt is the main (currently only) admin of the wiki. He's a brony, and will often throw random pony references into his writing. Writing is his primary talent and passion, his reason for creating the wiki. Half of Eglantis is ripped off/parodied from other sources. A TON of this wiki is subject to change if Eglantis ever becomes a thing. Matt's a non-practicing Spiritual Satanist, and is pretty delusional and messed up in the head because of it. He plays Magic: the Gathering way too much, and uses it (in addition to Eglantis) as escapism from the real world. Life's tough for him right now and he's slightly depressed, but his waifu keeps him company and he loves her with a passion. "God" of Cluelessnes (Also known as Sailik, or just DAMMIT SAILIK!) - Despite being a good friend of several of the members, he's commonly the blunt of a lot of jokes. He appears to take little offense to them however, knowing it's all in good fun. Despite an unstoppable intellect, he's very socially clueless. This may be because he was actually supposed yto be very stupid at the genetic level, but due to him being a reincarnation of Noustabus, he inherited his intelligence, but also his anti-socialness. Sailik often seems to just want to be left alone, but he's present pretty often on the wiki. And yet, HE'S NEVER ON ANY OF THE RPS GODDAMMIT SAILIK Pete777 (Also known as Pete or Peter) - Pete's a good friend of the other members, and is the main representative of the internet itself, using frequent references to memes and trolling. He's quite intelligent, and always makes time to get on the RPs. (SAILIK) He gets the most annoyed about how nobody else is responding anymore. There are a lot of things Matt doesn't mention about Eglantis since they're still in development. Everything that's been told, Pete remembers though. Matt will probably leave him Eglantis in his will, which Pete will use as his secret weapon for world domination... Somehow. Perhaps through his love of creepypasta. Darkstar9868 (Also known as Bev) - Bev is also part of the clique that were first on the wiki. Bev's smart, witty, and an amazing artist! (So is Pete, but Pete's Asian; he can do anything well.) Bev isn't on here much anymore, but she's still listed here because she's awesome. A part of the majority of fandoms in existence, Bev moved away recently. We all miss you! Dispite her clear mental instability, she tries to assist those who she deems worthy. Bev is trained in first aid and, given you aren't a total ass, she would help you in a time of need. She's fairly awkward in social situations, and hence doesn't attend school dances. Despite this, she can be quite deceitful, yet derpy at the same time. A very Bev-like thing to do would be to very carefully plan a murder, (Probably on Malcolm or Jazz) taking everything from weapons to gravity to the creakiness of floors into account... Then show up at the wrong house. If not for Sailik, she'd be the derpiest member. And they forgot about a guy named (Secretive Troller) HeHe better off meeting someone else so scroll down if you know how to.... or wait am the last one. (insert crap emoji here) ADMIN'S NOTE: Ugh... Secretive Troller is Nick. He knows quite a bit about Eglantis, but is never on, and is only ever on to troll.